A demigod at Shinwha High
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Raven Winters is moving to South Korea because of her dad's job. She of course, being a demigod often means that she has the worst luck. There she saves a suicidal bastard and becomes a scholarship student. Will she survive the F4? "Isnt that a floor number." JunPyo/OC or JiHoo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The OC in this story and the OC in my other Avengers/PJO crossover has the same name only. Their similarities are similiar though but the both have different backgrounds. Sorry for innacuracies. **

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. I dont own anything even Boys before flowers.**

Raven's POV.

"No." I deadpanned.

"I didn't even say anything yet." My dad said. We were sitting in the living room drinking coffee. Well he was drinking coffee. I wasn't allowed to drink it because I was ADHD and dad hates it when I was too hyperactive, said that I often blow something up from boredom (which I do).

"We are in the living room, you are drinking your special "I can handle this" coffee which in reality is just an expresso, and you smell like chamomile tea. You hate tea and would never drink in a million year. Unless…" I started.

My dad groaned, shook his head and then facepalmed, "Oh dear, not again." He said. I smirked.

"You were summoned by the Director, weren't you? The last time you were summoned was when you were caused serious damaged to the National Museum of History. Amazing by the way. I never liked that dodo bird. When you came home, your breath stinks of chamomile tea. That means you were drinking it because someone offered you to it. Someone in a high position—"I didn't get to finish. Man, I was already on the roll.

"Okay, alright. You can stop now, Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh please, daddy, Sherlock Holmes wishes that he was me." I rolled my eyes. Not that I have anything against the famous fictional detective. I was a big fan. Moffat was an absolute troll. Hahaha…I love that guy.

'Please, baby, for me. I don't want to leave you here all alone." He said, wearing that kicked puppy look on his face which certainly doesn't work on me.

"Dad, I have camp. I can stay there." My dad shook his head. He has that pained look on his face that usually means that this undercover mission of his was really dangerous. He might die. You see, my dad is a CIA agent (and a damn good one I tell you). The only reason he wasn't promoted yet because he causes too much damage even when he gets the job done. But it didn't matter to him. He loved the thrill, the action and the occasional getting shot on the shoulder for no reason at all. I took a deep breath. I couldn't bear to see the look on my dad's face. 2 years ago, he went on an undercover mission in Brazil. It went south. He lost a lot of friends and almost died. He almost left me alone, without saying goodbye to me. I think that's what he was afraid of. Leaving me alone. I understand. The mission was dangerous. He wants to spend more time with me.

"Where?" I said. He looked surprise.

"Wait, you're not giving up without a fight? What about your camp?" he said. I shrugged. I can always visit camp anytime I want.

"It'll be fine." I said. I really didn't mind. I was nice like that.

My dad smiled. His blue eyes sparkled like he was the happiest man in the planet. I love it when he does that. It made me feel better that I was able to make him happy after all the disappointments I did in my life. Like getting expelled in 8 schools for example.

He jumped and then kissed me on the forehead. "Great. I promise I'll make it up to you. It will only be for 6 months."

"So where are we going?" I asked, standing up.

"South Korea." He chirped.

"What? Dad!" I said angrily, "I can't go there. It would be a massive cultural shock for me. I don't even speak Korean."

"Don't worry about it. You are going to an international school." I snorted. Yeah, I'll get expelled there anyways. "I'm signing you up for some classes. You'll learn it in no time. You were able to learn Ancient Greek in 3 weeks. You will be fine." That's because Ancient Greek is hardwired into my brain! But of course, I can't tell him that. You see, I'm what you call a demigod. Yes the Greek myths exist hurrah! I'm not entirely happy about it though. My mom is the goddess of the Mist. What's the Mist you ask? It's basically the magical veil that shields human eyes from the unusual things that happens in the world. A drakon could be train, a flying ship could be a plane, and a sword could be baseball bat. Things like that. Does my dad know? NOPE. And I very much prefer it that way.

"But Dad!" I protested. I thought we were going to England, or Spain. Heck I would prefer China. I've accidentally Mist traveled there a lot.

"Please." He did that kicked puppy look again.

"Ugh! Fine." I am sooo going to regret this. He kissed my forehead again this time and then ruffled my hair.

"Thanks baby. I owe you one. We'll leave on Wednesday."

He went upstairs to pack.

Tommorow, I decided to Mist travel to camp.

Closing my eyes, I willed my body to dissolve into mist. At first the experience was terrible; like I turned into vapor. But I got used to it. I traveled to camp-half blood, my favorite place in the world.

It was a normal day at camp. Clarisse waved at me as she dumped another poor boy's head at the toilet. The Stolls were pickpocketing new campers, Chiron was teaching at the archery range and Mr. D turned a Hermes kid into a shrub. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary. The camp had less people since it wasn't summer, the only kids who stayed here were the year rounders. Annabeth decided to quit school for a year to make sure the construction of New Athens was going along well.

After the Second Giant War, Annabeth and I requested an audience with Zeus. We proposed (well, she. I helped in persuading the Olympians) that we build a city like New Rome seeing how it was so unfair that the Romans get to live past twenty and the Greeks don't. All we wanted was the funding for the construction. Athena of course agreed seeing how the city will be named after her again (Apollo and Poseidon complained of course.)

Now, the camp was busy from helping with the construction. The location would be a few miles south of the camp, on a rocky hill. I contributed in strengthening the Mist. In just a few months, New Athens will be a safe place where demigods can grow up and start a family. I can't wait.

I walked towards the construction site and saw the Athena kids arguing about Greco-Roman Architecture. Leo came flying shouting "Incoming!"

The dragon automaton came crashing towards a pillar. "I'm okay!"

"YOU!" An Athena girl shouted. She looked absolutely murderous. I guess she was the one who designed the pillar. Leo looked horrified and started fiddling around Festus's hardrive. "I'm not okay! Come on boy, fly!" the dragon's eyes flickered, he shook his head as if to say "you're on your own, dude."

"I'll give you extra tobacco sauce." Too late though, the girl charged at him with a spear and Leo started running shouting "AHHHH! I don't want to die again!"

I shook my head and laughed. I heard a sigh from behind me. Turning around, it was Hazel. She's helping with the underground work for the city. "He never does change does he?" I smiled.

"Hey, Hazel. Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked. She pointed towards a tent where I saw her ordering dragon automatons that Cabin 9 made. I said thanks and jogged towards her. Annabeth's my best friend. There was no way I was leaving without saying goodbye to her first.

"No,no, no. A little bit to the right." she huffed.

"I think it needs to be a little bit to the left." I said. Annabeth turned and then smiled

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going couch-camping." she joked.

"I changed the schedule. How's Percy?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"He's fine. He is helping putting up the baths together with Tyson."

We both winced, "really?"

"It's alright. He's only blew it up like 4 times." She said.

"Anyways…." I decided to get it straight to the point. "I'm going to South Korea." I then explained everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye guys." I said to my friends. We were at the airport. Annabeth hugged me.

"Come back by Friday. We need to strengthen the borders." She said.

"Will do. I'll get exhausted though. I might need a massage, a cool chair…"

"No." she deadpanned and then we laughed.

"We'll miss you Rave." Percy said. He handed me a bag of blue cookies.

"Here, my mom made you this." He said. (Though I think he looked rather disappointed that he wasn't going to get any.)

"Send her my thanks, Perce." I said.

I said goodbye to the seven and Nico.

"Don't get on my Dad's nerves." Jason said.

"I love you too, man" I said.

I waved one last goodbye…Boy, am I going to miss them. As if…I can teleport for crying out loud. They won't even know I'm gone.

There wasn't any plane disturbances (thank Zeus) and we arrived at Korea. It was really cold there. I sighed heavily. "I promise it's going to be quick, kiddo." My dad said.

I have a feeling that this is going to suck so badly.

I barged in our small apartment; my face was red with anger and annoyance. I wanted to go home. Slamming the door open, I shouted, "DAD!" he was sitting there casually near the kitchen counter studying Korean.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't last a week without complaining. 10 bucks." He said. I ignored him. "I want to go home." I stomped my foot like a 5 year old.

"It's only been a week, Raven."

"I hate it here. It's confusing, my dyslexia is killing me and I can hardly pronounce my classmate's names. I decided to call all of them Bob and they didn't like it."

"Bob? Couldn't you go with Steve?"

I groaned again and plopped my body on the couch. The Mist is so weak here. The best I can do is Mist travel. Great, I can't go to a fancy restaurant and get free food.

"I'm wearing this monstrosity." I complained, nearly ripping my uniform apart.

"It's a uniform dear and I thought you liked it." He said.

"Not anymore." I huffed blowing a strand of my silver hair out of my face.

Yeah, I have white hair. I had black hair when I was born of course but when I got claimed at 8, it magically changed into white. My, mom, Apate, said that it was a common trait from her children. I thought it was cool at first, dad thought I was going through a phase. Then the kids at school began pulling, picking on me and calling me an old lady. I got expelled for breaking Brenda's arm that time.

Luckily, Koreans didn't even bat an eye when I barged in their territory with white hair. They thought it was cool.

My dad shuffled, he arose and placed the book on the table, sighing. "I have an idea—"

"I hate your ideas." I said in monotone, groaning and placing my arm on my eyes.

"Now, let me finish. Why don't you get a job?"

"Hence why I hate your ideas." Me? A job. Being a demigod is a job enough.

"It's a nice way to meet new friends." He offered. "I saw a job opening at JanDi's Dry Cleaning Service..."

"I am not washing dirty clothes."

"You don't have to wash anything; the job is to deliver clothes on a bike." He explained.

"I don't know, dad." I said. I haven't even memorized the streets in this country yet. I'll probably get lost.

"Just try it. I hate to hear you whining."

I took the job. There was nothing else to do anyways.

Driving around the city by bicycle wasn't entirely bad. I got to do some sight-seeing from getting lost nearly 4 times. Today, I was going to deliver a uniform at Shinhwa School, a super-rich private school that only the 1% could attend.

"How may I help you?" Said the security guard.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I have a delivery from JanDi's Dry Cleaning service."

He nodded.

"Okay, you may go in." the guard said. Raven pedaled through.

I stopped at the school's cafeteria where Lee Min Ha was. Slowly, I looked around the place and began observing. This wasn't a cafeteria. It was a café. Is that caviar? Whoa, this place is not a school. Definitely not a normal one. If I went here, I'll be expelled without even attending yet.

Let's see here, where the hades is that boy. I couldn't spot him anywhere. He ought to be here. It is lunch time.

Suddenly, someone barged in the restaurant. He was panting from the running and began shouting, "Lee Min Ha is on the roof top. He's going to jump!" the guy spoke in Korean. I was able to catch a few words like Min ha and jump. Wait.

Crap.

I followed the students. They were gathering near a building. There I saw the customer. Was he going to commit suicide! Who's going to pay for the dry cleaning? What are all these students doing? Is no one going to stop him? They're all laughing and taking pictures for crying out loud! Snobby prats.

"Out of my way!" I said, pushing myself to the crowd. I have to stop him.

"This is what you guys wanted... right?" I heard him. "Fine ...I'll do as you guys wish." Oh Styx, the bozo is going to jump.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a moment, Lee Min Ah!" I shouted, getting his attention. He turned. I saw his face. He was bleeding. Poor guy.

"Who are you." he said in Korean. Luckily, I know what it meant. The guy looks like there was nothing else left for him to live.

Me? Oh, hehhh. I'm . . . i have a delivery for you! JanDi Cleaners. It is $30." I said.

Some guy laughed and said that it was funny. There is nothing funny about someone committing suicide, man.

Min Ha ignored me and stared at the ground, ready to jump.

"OK, OK, $25.! The gym suit is free. In return, you should be a patron…"

"After I die, settle it with my family..." He croaked the words in accented English.

"Why do you want to die? You're rich; you have a brother that cares for you…"

"How do you know I have a brother?" he rose his eyebrows in confusion. Crap, I'm doing it again.

"Lucky guess? But that's not the point. You're in a great school?"

"This isn't school. This is hell." He said.

"They're almost the same. Except hell doesn't have English exams." I quipped. I was causing a scene.

"Have you ever heard of the F4?" he asked. Someone needs to clean his face. Those wounds could get an infection.

"Isn't that a floor number?" I heard several gasps from the audience. Lee Min Ha gave me a slight smile. Good. This was getting somewhere.

"Once you get their red card, you become the target of all the students in school...

Just like me...it's better if I die now." so they're a bunch of bullies, eh.

"Dude!" I shouted, "You're not going to die if you're going to jump there. It's like 30 feet. You'll live, you rich idiot. If you want to jump, pick that building over there." I pointed to the main building. It was tall. I estimated it to be 150 feet at most.

"No pain, quick, easy but messy. Just don't land on your feet."

"Why..why..are you telling me this." He began to cry.

"…because. You're dying for something so petty." He shook his head.

"There's no hope for me." He moved and then jumped. I leaped and grabbed him by the armpits.

I sighed heavily. Why do demigods need to have the worst luck?


	3. Chapter 3

I became sort of a local hero. It was annoying.

"You save some poor kid's life. You're a hero, Raven. I couldn't have been more proud." My dad said there were some tears in his eyes.

"Dad. Really?" I said as I turned on the TV. My face was there. I scoffed, "I looked taller on TV."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Dad said.

A man came in. he was about 30? I don't know. Korean faces are deceiving. I mistook a 20 year old for a 10 year old once.

Hmm...700 dollar suit, no gun, deals mostly in office work, does a lot of walking. He's from the Shinhwa group.

"No." I deadpanned.

My dad gave an exasperated sigh, "Raven, not now."

"I'm sorry to intrude. But I'm here to offer you..." I didn't let him finish. I already know what he was going to say. And my answer is,

"No."

"But Miss, you need to hear me out," he said, a little bit shocked. I sighed.

"I am not going to accept the scholarship." I said firmly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at my dad. Daddy shrugged, "She's always like that."

"Dad, you owe me 20." I said, pulling a bag of chips from my hoodie pocket. I opened the bag and began stuffing my face with chips.

"Umm...?" The man said, looking really confused. "You know?"

"It was rather obvious really." My dad said and then winked at me. I laughed.

"I caused quite a scandal. PR department must be going bonkers trying to solve the problem. You're like her right hand man, right?" I said.

"Ahh..yes. In a way. I'm her secretary."

"And I'm guessing she's pressuring you to solve this matter right away. I caused the fire and therefore I must be the one to put it out. Hmm..clever."

"yes." He bowed a bit.

"Not clever enough though. Whats in it for me? I'm ADHD and Dyslexic. I wouldn't fit in that school."

"Miss, the Shinhwa school is the highly prestige. It is an honor to attend there. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Please. Reconsider." He pleaded. The man was going to get fired if I don't accept this.

I scoffed, "I wouldn't last a day." I murmured. "Dad?"

He shrugged, "do whatever you like, Raven."

I did a one glance at the Secretary. He gave me a pleading expression. I took pity. The man was going to be jobless if I didn't accept it.

"If you must know, those who attend Shinhwa are exempted from any college entrance exams." I nearly choked on my chip. No entrance exams?

"You mean, you could actually have a chance on going to college?" my dad said, looking surprise and grateful.

"What do you mean could actually?" I said, looking hurt. My dad gave a look.

I began to ponder….this could be really good or really bad. I wonder if the advantaged outweigh the risks.

"Alright."

I am so going to regret this.

Gahh! I hate this uniform. I looked at them mirror. How I wanted to tear—hey I look kind of cute.

It was my first day at Shinhwa High. I made tied my white hair into a messy braid and didn't even bother to put on some make-up. My dad was my chauffeur for today. He decided to wear his suit, some sunglasses and a chauffeur's cap. I laughed as he opened the door to the car. He looked like the mafia.

"Dad. You look ridiculous." I said, laughing. "Is this really necessary."

"Just get in." I slide down the front seat.

The door slammed. Dad started the engine and then off we go.

"Hey, can I borrow your gun?" I asked.

"No. you're not allowed to shoot these rich people." He said as we stopped. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to open the car door when my dad stopped me.

"Wait." He got out of the car and opened my car door.

"Princess Birdie." He said doing a little bow.

I got out. "But you get to shoot rich people."

"They're bad rich people."

"Oh, what's the difference?" I said.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart." he said and got inside the car again.

I gave a little smile and wave.

"Do try not to blow up the pool or break somebody's arm or.."

"I get it. I can't promise though." I sung. He started to drive.

I could hear him shout, "ha-ha..You wouldn't last a week!"

"I love you too, dad." I muttered. I can't believe it. He has no complete faith in me.

I sighed and looked at the school. Some girls were snickering when they saw me. I ignored it.

"I'll give me a month."

Here I go.

I got lost nearly 5 times. And I'm late. I continued walking until I arrived in the woods. Soft violin sounds emitted from the place. Someone was here. I saw him; handsome, dyed strawberry blonde hair, tall and he was wearing a ridiculously white suit. He almost looked like a god. Apollo? No. He doesn't have that arrogant aura. He is what Apollo would have been if he was into mystery and brooding.

His music was beautiful. I waited for him to notice me so I could ask directions.

He stopped. "Umm…Do you know where the main building is?"

He pointed north. I nodded and said thanks.

Today was the day when I met them. The F4. Seriously, I swear that's a floor number.

"AH! It's F4! AHHHH!" some girl squealed.

Immediately, the students ran fast like an Aphrodite kid spotting a sale on Givenchy. There was a serious amount of squealing. The students then formed a crowd near the doorway.

Then they arrived. The squeals became 2x louder. I saw them walked inside like they own the place (which they sort of did). I furrowed my eyebrows. A look of contempt was probably plastered on my face. I don't know if I wanted to laugh or look appalled. (I did a little bit of both.) Seriously, they were glowing! They acted like gods….Scratch that. Gods were more immature and destructive than this. Still, how could someone walk so slowly?

Sure they were hot. I saw the white suit guy from before. He was the only one I sort of know. The boys were dressed expensively. The first one was Not Arrogant Apollo dude. The one at the center had curly hair and a pompous look on his face. He was the leader I bet. The two beside him were both playboys judging by their smirks.

Curly hair stopped. He began talking to sophomore.

"I will give you to a count of three." He said. Thankfully, I was getting better at learning Korean.

"What? What for?" The boy whimpered.

Curly hair began counting, "Three . . ."

"Two . . ."

"One."

"Hey, WooBin, do you have some juice left?" he said to playboy number two.

"Yeah, you want it?" the guy handed him the juice. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

Curly hair spilled juice on the poor boy's shirt. Yup. He did it. Snobby bastard. I shook my head and watched them walked away.

"What kind of crazy person is he?" I muttered. Unfortunately, someone heard me. And by someone, I mean the poor excuse of the Mean Girls.

They would have been pretty if they didn't wear tons of make-up all the time.

" .god." The middle one said in English. She sounded funny though.

"What did you just say?" she continued.

"Umm..Who are you?" I asked.

"Us." She said, rolling her eyes and giving me a 2 finger salute, "Sorry for the late Introduction." She moved and did something incredibly hilarious. She swayed her hip and then placed her hand on her hip.

"Ginger," she said. The girl on her right showed her ring and said, "Sunny."

The last one did the same move as "Ginger" and raised her right arm over her head.

"Miranda" her voice was deep.

"We are the hottest girls in Shinhwa High." Ginger said.

What are they? Some wannabe girl group?

I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed. "Bwahahaha! Oh man! That was hilarious." It really was the funniest thing I saw since I got into this country. "Do it…Do it again. I wish I could've brought my cam."

They looked at me like I grew another head or something.

"How dare you laugh at us?" Sunny said, scowling.

"Enough small talk." Ginger said, "What you were saying before? About the F4"

"Stupid name, by the way." I said, shrugging.

They all gasped.

"How could she." Miranda said.

"If you're not careful with what you say, you'll be in big trouble!" Sunny threatened.

"I'm scared." I sneered.

"Since this is your first day of school and you're a commoner who knows nothing of the world, I'll let you off this time." Ginger said.

"For what?"

"For the things you said about the F4!" Sunny said.

"What? Are they that remarkable?" I've seen gods hotter than that.

"Hey transfer student, you really don't know a thing about the F4 do you?"

"No, I don't." I said in monotone.

They scoffed and did a tsking gesture like No, no, no, no.

"Girls, let's go." They walked away, going up the stairs.

I sighed heavily, "Make that 3 weeks." I said and then went to class.

I didn't bother researching anything about the F4. I have everything I need by just looking at them. Being a daughter of Apate has its perks. I get to know like almost everything about a person by just looking at them. I can see their deepest darkest secrets by just looking into their eyes. I don't know their names though.

The F4 are not worth my time.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned heavily. I was still tired from travelling thousands of miles from New York to Korea. Not to mention, I did a couple of spells to strengthen the borders of the camp. I really need a place to sleep.

I went the school's fire exit. No one really goes there so I decided to label it as my personal napping place.

The fire exit was a bit dirty. But it was peaceful, quiet and windy. But I wasn't alone. I peeked near the stairs and saw someone lying down. It was Not Apollo. There was a magazine on his face.

"Great. Now I have to move."

The rich bastard woke up. He blinked his eyes and stood up.

"Don't be so noisy." He said coolly, "this is my spot. Go find another one."

"Got any recommendations?" I said, stuffing my hands unto my uniform pockets.

He looked at me indifferently. "Try room 13. No one ever goes there because it's haunted." He said.

"Thanks."

I began to walk away.

"Wait." He said. He walked towards me, raising an eyebrow. "You're really going to go there? Aren't you scared? Let me guess, you don't believe in ghosts."

I scoffed and shook my head giving him a light smirk. If only he knew.

"Oh, I believe they exist. But I think they're more scared of me than I of them." Great. Now I sound like Nico. He chuckled. "That's a first." He said.

"Well…Bye." I opened the door and realized something; I stopped and turned, "By any chance do you know both your parents?" He could be a demigod. His eyes grew big like saucers, clearly shock. But there was a little bit of pain. I did a once over on him. _Car crash, driving phobia._ There's also more to him than he seems.

"Ahh….Yes." I nodded.

"You're not ADHD or Dyslexic, are you?" I asked again.

He shook his head.

I smiled, "good." I said and then walked away.

JiHoo's POV.

I first saw her when she sort of interrupted me when I was playing with my violin. Her appearance was unusual; she was American and she was pretty with white hair? She must be one of those people who wanted to be eccentric. Her eyes were misty gray.

She asked me casually and she didn't even squeal. She must be the new transfer student who saved Min Ha from jumping. The girl was lost and asked me for directions.

I saw her for the second time (she was really hard to miss. The white hair stood out a lot) She looked at us like she wanted to laugh but at the same time her expression said that she was really appalled.

Today was the third time I saw her. She came to the fire exit; apparently she was looking for a place to sleep. I had no idea why I suggested room 13. This girl was different. Not one squeal, not one blush. She treated me like I was a…normal person? I chuckled with her response about the being scared of ghosts thing. She was seriously going to sleep there? I also noticed that she was unusually fidgety, like she was waiting for something to pounce her from behind. She couldn't stand still.

The girl then began to ask me the most unusual question I've ever heard in my life.

_"__By any chance do you know both your parents?" _that was a first. I tried not to look pained when she mentioned about my parents.

"ahh…yes."

She then continued and asked me if I had ADHD or Dyslexia.

"good." She said and then walked away.

That was the most unusual conversation I had with a normal girl. Ever.

Later that day, I learned that her name is Raven Winters.

"I think I'll call her Kamagui."

Raven's POV

LUNCH! I can't wait to eat my cheeseburger.

"Oh my god! Terrible!" Ginger said. I groaned inwardly. Why do they have to pick on me during Lunch? Lunch is sacred! Pick another time, girl group wannabes.

"Hey, transfer student, why are you eating such low grade food when there's an expensive spread over there?" Sunny said in the most annoying accented English I've ever heard.

"I'm American. I prefer cheeseburgers over rice any day." I retorted.

The girls huffed, annoyed.

Ginger then took a bottle of perfume and began spraying it all over my table. I quickly covered my food.

*cough. Cough* "What is that. It reeks!" Ugh, I want to vomit.

"Excuse me? This is Channel's latest scents. You couldn't even afford it." She said.

They walked away.

"Finally!" I said in relief.

"Hey, can I try…one of those." A girl's voice said. she looked like a doll!

"Do you know both your parents?" I said as she sat down.

"What?" she said confused. I really have to stop asking that question.

I was especially tired today. We got attacked by a drakon at camp. Mist travel can be exhausting as Shadow travel if you must know. I yawned. Guess its room 13 again. I went there yesterday. It wasn't really scary. The ghost there was annoying. I killed her with a single swoop of my adamantine sword.

"It's F4! AH!" someone squealed again. I groaned. The students scrambled and watched their precious F4 walk slowly inside.

Mr. My Perm is better than yours was wearing a ridiculous fur coat. It's so unfair that they don't get to wear any uniforms.

I saw a girl carrying a cake. I didn't see her face though, but Curly's face was stoic but I could tell that he was disgusted.

"JoonPyo senior, I baked this myself for you." The girl said in a soft voice. I sighed heavily and stared at the girl's backside in pity. She has no idea what was in store for her. "Please accept my heart." She continued.

Curly took the cake and in one..two..slammed it into her face. She should have seen it coming. I walked away from the scene and went to room 13.

Sighing, "what a waste of a perfectly good cake."

MinJi…I'm calling her Mindy, she was nice. I think she's the first friend I have here in this school. We were eating ice cream. She was eating cookies and cream and I of course stuck with strawberry. I watch her eat and skip like a little child. She was so adorable. If she was a demigod, she'd be an Aphrodite kid. We were having a good time.

Until Mindy tripped.

Her ice cream was all over Curly's French-tailored shoes.

This is not going to end well. "Senior!" she sounded so scared, "I'm so sorry, JoonPyo senior."

"Sorry?" he said. "If apologizing solved everything there wouldn't be laws and police officers." Hmm…He has a point.

"But it was an accident." Mindy pleaded. "I'll buy you the same exact shoes right away!" she said, her voice was trembling. I clenched my fists. No, Raven. Wait for it to get worse. Not now.

"You, are you richer than me?" I scoff. What a pompous prick.

"Pardon?" Mindy squeaked.

"Even if you had more money, it would be impossible. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Florence,"

So theyre Italian. My mistake.

"How could you possibly buy me the exact same ones immediately?"

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything I can do to fix it." Mindy said quickly.

"Anything?" Curly said.

"Yes!"

"Lick it." He ordered.

"Pardon?"

"I said to lick it." That is it. This guy has gone far enough. No one, I mean no one gets to mess with my friends.

"Okay, dude, that's enough." I intervened.

They looked at me weirdly. Curly raised an eyebrow and did a once over on me. Not cool, dude. Not cool. Only I get to do that. "She said sorry already. I think that's enough. Can't you just wipe off the ice cream from your shoe?"

"Who's this nosy person?" he said. His face remaining pompous as ever.

"Hey second year! I know you're new here in Korea. Let me give you a news flash," oh my gods, he acts like an immature 13 year old. "You shouldn't try to use the American style here. Even if you are one."

"You're being rude." He finished. I rolled my eyes. This isn't me being rude. This is me being nice, you asshat. I saw WooBin (why do the names here have to be so freaking inarticulate.) whisper something to Curly's ear. The asshat smirked.

"Oh, so you're the famous "Wonder Girl"?" He glanced at me again, eyes like X-rays. "Not exactly the sight for sore eyes."

"Well, I'm happy to disappoint you." I sneered back at him.

"Is it so common for you Americans to ignore your status and be so nosy? Why are you butting into other people's business?" He asked.

"She' is my business. She's my friend. I guess in rich people's dictionaries, there are no words like "friend" or "friendship"?" I retorted.

"Friendship? Let's see this great friendship you speak about." He said.

"Lick it." Curly ordered me.

"What?!" I am not a bootlicker for some _mortal_.

"I'll forget all about this if you lick it instead." I am this close to snapping his arm.

I glared at him like he stepped on my cheeseburger. I took a deep breath and slowly kneeling….THWACK!

I slammed my ice cream into his face. Curly fell backwards with a face full of strawberry ice cream. I almost sobbed. I really liked that ice cream. She doesn't deserve to be on the face of a prick.

"Hey!" Curly exclaimed. I glared at him more. His posse didn't bother to help him. They were laughing. HA! Take that. "What is this?"

"Strawberry Ice cream." I sassed.

"I know what it is!"

"Then why did you ask." I gave him my most annoying smirk. "Money isn't everything you know. Do you think this is my idea of fun? Nahh…My idea of fun is shooting annoying little rich prats on the head." I smirked. Well, actually, my idea of fun is a real challenge during Capture the flag. But I can't exactly say that to them.

"How long have you been acting like a prick?" I asked.

"You..you..You can't talk to me like that."

I placed my hands on my chest looking all sorry, "oh I'm terribly sorry. How long have you been acting like a prick, _your highness?_" I did a mock bow. His friends laughed. I gave them a little chuckle.

"I believe this is where I dramatically exit." I walked away.

Hahahahahah…I am so going to get expelled.

**Credits to Merlin's insult.**


	5. Chapter 5

JunPyo's POV

Ice cream on the face was not on the list of things I wanted to do today. Today, I met the vilest woman to ever exist in the face of the earth. Sure, I thought she was really pretty at first. Her hair was a bit weird and so were her eyes, but she was pretty nonetheless. It was when she opened her mouth. How dare she insult and talk back to me. No one ever talks back to me!

She is going to pay.

My friends and I were at WooBin's private club. The two playboys were fooling around with some women. JiHoo's brooding again, choosing a CD to play, while I was angrily throwing some darts.

"What's with that serious face?" Yi Jung said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't bother me. Can't you hear the wheels turning in my head? I'm thinking of the best way to completely crush that little bird" I said, throwing a dart. It missed.

"Why are you even bothering to think about her? Just handle things the way you always do." He said. That's right. All I have to do was give her a red card and she will be destroyed

"Man! You really are smart!" I laughed evilly.

"Raven Winters, you're dead now."

Raven's POV

Dad could always tell when I did something bad. He said that I have that look on my face that was a mixture of either disappointment and happiness or anger and delight.

"Does that mean I win?" My dad said. We were eating pizza today.

"I'm not expelled yet." I said.

"The principal hasn't called yet. That means you haven't blown up a school building or broke someone's arm."

"You have no faith on me, daddy." I said, taking a big bite on my pizza.

"So what did you do?" He sung.

"I defended a friend."

He looked a bit relieved, "That's good. You're making friends."

"So, who was the bully?" he asked.

"The son of the chairman. I facescreamed him." I said, like I've done it every day.

"Facescreamed?"

"I smacked his face with some ice cream." I said. The thing about my dad was, he didn't mind if I blew up the White house or shot somebody's dick off (he'd be proud even) He was fine with it. As long as I didn't so drugs, smoked, drink and be a slut then were cool. He's the best. My dad, Maxwell Winters was like the male version of Sally Jackson. Except he can't bake.

"Ooo...You went easy." We laughed.

"Does that mean you're out?" He asked then took a big gulp from his coke. "Is it just me or does the coke here taste weird."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Everything tastes weird here, Dad."

"Hmm..." He took another sip.

"No. I'm not out. That means I can last a week." I said smugly.

"Damn it!"

"Soooo what are we going to expect tomorrow?"

I smirked, taking a gulp from my coke before saying,

"Red."

I stared at my locker. Some bastard opened it. If my mist card collection was stolen, I swear I'm going to gut the poor bloke. I was pondering whether I should open the locker or not. If I open it the infamous "Red Notice" would be there. I really don't have time for some drama this early in the morning. And if I don't I wouldn't get my strawberry smoothie that I was saving up for later.

F4? Smoothie? F4? Smoothie. I groaned. What the heck. Food is life.

I opened the locker. Geez, some background music would be nice. I could feel their eyes boring into my backside. Waiting…Just waiting.

I opened the locker.  
There it was. That stupid red notice with the skull and the crossbones.

"Look, look! Raven Winters of second year Class B drew an F4 red card!" someone just had to say it. I turned to glare at them but they were already scrambling towards their rooms.

I sighed. I just hope that my life wasn't the no. 1 channel on Hephaestus TV right now. I trudged towards my room. All eyes were on me.

Something was missing….My desk.

"Where is my desk?" Is this seriously the best they've got? How sad.

_Must not kill mortals_. I chanted that phrase like a mantra.

"How can you study with us when you're a commoner? Why did you even come to school?" Ginger taunted.

_Must not kill mortals._

I sighed (I have been doing that a lot). I want my desk. I can't believe I left my Olive Garden coupon there.

"Is that my book?" I said. The book was on the floor attached to a nylon string. There were words written on it in brightly colored markers. Thank the gods I was dyslexic. I couldn't read the content but I was sure that it was something really rude.

I could pick it up and make a fool of myself or….

"I'm following a book." I said as it kept on moving. I kept my cool. The nearer I got to the book, the farther it moved away from me. "Among all the weird things that's happened in my life. I'll give this a 1.5 score" I muttered. Finally, I saw my desk, being surrounded by pratty students. I noticed that they were all hiding some eggs. Are they seriously attempting to egg me? That is so low.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out a lollipop. Everyone looked at waiting for me to snap. I opened the wrapper and tossed the candy unto my mouth. Why? Because it seemed cool and plus, I really wanted a lollipop.

"You don't belong here, skank." Some guy shouted. He threw an egg. My demigod reflexes told me to step forward. I glared at the boy and he faded went back into the crowd. I noticed 3 guys in gym uniforms. One was holding a video cam. So he was watching this. I turned to camera. And gave Mr. Curly a confident smirk, followed by a scoff.

I prepared for the worst. The desk chair was near; all I have to do was use it. The throwing began. Quickly, I grabbed my chair, and used it as a shield. I dodged the bucket of flour. It continued until they ran out of eggs and flour. I dropped my chair. One last egg went flying towards me. I caught it.

All of their faces were a look of complete and utter surprise.

"Wha…what? How?" A girl said. I tossed the egg up, catching it as it fell down.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "What a waste. I'm keeping this." I said. Giving one last smirk at the camera, I walked away, glancing at Mindy. She scuttled away. It was probably for the better after all.

My footsteps echoed.

JunPyo's POV.

"What. The. Hell." I said. I think my mouth was wide open from the surprise. I wasn't the only one though; YiJung and WooBin were both flabbergasted with Kamugui's…performance.

"Did she just?"

"That was so cool."

"I'm in love." WooBin said. I smacked him on the head realizing what he just said.

"How dare her. This was supposed to work. She was supposed to be harassed and cry like the girl she is. What on earth was that?" I ranted.

She dared to smirk at me on camera. "I thought you only see those moves in the movies." YiJun said, still amazed.

I clenched my fist till they were white with anger.

"She wouldn't last a week." My friends began betting again while I was here thinking of a plan.

"1 week? I say three days."

I groaned, "Guy shut up. I'm thinking of a plan here."

They both scoffed.

Raven Winters I'll make sure to make your life a living hell.

JiHoo's POV.

I really have no idea what I was doing here outside Room 13. Was I waiting for Kamagui. I sure hope not. Junpyo really is a child. I didn't want to watch him torture some poor student again. Then again, Raven was really entertaining.

Footsteps echoed. I have a pretty good hunch they were Raven's. Weird though. She didn't sound like she was walking. I'm not hearing any crying.

"Hm?" She said. I turned around and saw her…clean.

She was clean. And she was eating a lollipop. Did Junpyo change his mind?

Raven took the stick from the lollipop and popped it out of her mouth. She looked confused to see me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your…pals?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be covered with eggs and flour?" I said.

She smirked, "Let's just say, they all have a really bad aim." She said, tossing an egg up on the air and catching it. She tossed the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Concern?" She said. But with the lollipop in her mouth, her voice was muffled.

I scoffed and looked away from her distracting gray eyes. "The cleaning lady is sweeping the fire exit. I can't be there for today." I lied.

"Hm…You're a terrible liar." She said and went inside the room.

"Wait. You can't go in there." I tried to stop here. She was already inside. Was she that reckless? I've been to this place and it gave me nightmares for 3 weeks.

"Scared?" She teased. I scoffed again and said no.

"Aren't you?"  
"No. I've seen scarier things than ghosts. You know, if you want a place all to yourself. Start a rumor."

"What?" I ask, a little bit confused.

"Room 23 is empty right? But some students still go there to make out, smoke or gossip but you could always start a rumor that it was haunted there. BOOM! No organic life forms to disturb you." She said. I laughed and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll consider that."

"Well, I need some me time. So..See ya." She slammed the door.

She was something alright. I hope she would last long in this school.


	6. Chapter 6

The Game wasn't really working out for Gu JunPyo. Raven just dodges every obstacle he throws at her. It's almost been a week already and she still hasn't given up. He placed snakes in her locker but she didn't bat an eye. Not one scream came out of her mouth when she saw the snakes. He saw her grabbed one and threw it aside like a piece of paper.

JunPyo ordered some students to take care of her, scare her. It didn't go well.

Raven yawned again. She was heading towards Room 13 when a couple of guys dragged her in an empty laboratory. "Di immortales! What the hades are you doing!" she shouted. They attempted to grab her, attack her and rape her. It didn't go well. Raven punched one guy on the face so hard that he was knocked out immediately. _This is too easy. _She peppered sprayed the other 3 goons. They fell backwards, hands on their eyes, screaming in pain.

She scoffed, "Amateurs." Raven shoved her hands into her pockets and proceeded to walked away. She bumped into Not Apollo's chest.

JiHoo heard an angry shout. He knew that it belong to Junpyos's current victim, the Kamagui. He followed the voice knowing that she was in trouble. What did Junpyo did this time? To his surprise, Raven bumped into his chest. She was unscathed. Jihoo looked at the scene before him and saw one knocked out guy and three were still shouting in pain. She did this?

"Oh. Its you, Julio." She said casually. Julio?

"My name is JiHoo." He corrected.

Raven shrugged and said, "TomatO, TAmato"

"You did this?" it was a stupid question but JiHoo asked it anyway. She raised an amused eyebrow.

"No. it was Chuck Norris. Of course it was me." She said, "hey, tell your friend.." She paused trying to remember Curly's real name, "…what was his name again?"

Ji Hoo wanted to laugh. "Do you seriously not know any of our names?" He said.

She only shrugged. "I need to go." She said and then walked away.

"I can't believe you wimps were beaten by a girl." Junpyo found out later that day that the Kamagui managed to beat the men he sent into a pulp.

"Sorry, senior Junpyo." One of them said. Junpyo's face was red with anger.

"I told you to scare her!" he scolded, "Don't be so incompetent. She is just one girl. Do you want me to make you guys stop going to school too?!"

"We're sorry."

Junpyo was now on the verge of losing it, "Get lost! I don't even want to see your faces." He kicked them out of the club.

JunPyo was running out of plans. He couldn't break that little bird's wings. She just finds a way to escape.

JiHoo missed her. He missed her so much. The blonde continued to admire the face of his first love. He didn't care if the screen was dirty or not. He was busy fantasizing when he heard the Kamagui's voice.

"She's a bit old for you, don't you think?" she said. Jihoo walked backwards, away from the advertisement and then looked at Raven. She was on a bicycle, eating another pink lollipop. Her braided white hair was disheveled yet her eyes were filled with amusement. Jihoo's face remains expressionless.

"Then again, you Koreans have such baby faced faces."

He raised his eyebrows, "should I be offended?"

"Take it as a compliment." She said and then smirked. Raven got off her bike and sat on the bench.

"She's pretty isn't she? Is that why you like her so much?" she asked innocently.

"Do you know her?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p', "I have no idea who she is." She looked at Ji Hoo and smiled. "Close friend of yours?" she said.

JiHoo looked a bit surprised. She didn't even know his name yet she could tell that he and Seo-Hyun were childhood friends."

"How can you tell?" he asked curious. He hoped that she wasn't a stalker. He's had enough of those already.

She cocked her head to the left whilst looking him from top to bottom. Her gray eyes were boring into Jihoo's very own. He raised another confused eyebrow.

"Wellll…" she said, biting her lip, "The way you look at her is more than obsession and fan-boy craziness." She explained, "so what's her name? I promise I won't Romanticized it."

"Min Seo-Hyul." He simply said it.

"Min Sherrol?" She said. JiHoo laughed and shook his head, "Honest mistake."

JiHoo gave a light chuckle. Raven was certainly the only girl that ever baffled him to the end.

"Do you know that you're noisy and annoying?" He said casually.

"Why thank you, I try very hard to be annoying. It's a tough job." She joked. JiHoo saw her bit her lip. He honestly thought that it was rather cute. "Hey, I'm going to ask you a question."

"wasn't that a question?" He asked.

"No. that was a statement." She corrected, "Why do you hang out with…" she snapped her fingers like she was trying to remember Junpyo's name.

"why do I hang out with Gu Junpyo?" JiHoo said.

"yeah. Because when I saw you strut down the halls like some runway fashion model, you looked bored and so done for." She said.

"You have a funny way of saying things. Do we really strut down like models?" He asked. "I don't need to answer your first question." He got up and then walked away.

"Goodbye to you too, dude!" He heard Raven shout. She couldn't see it, but Jihoo was smiling like he never smiled before. Raven Winters certainly made his school life more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven noticed the amount of stares that she was receiving. Her classmates were all staring at her like she did something truly horrendous like picking up a burger that was on the street. She went to class. The stares continued. The wannabe girl group looked at her and scoffed. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. _Okay. What did that rich Goldilocks did this time? _She saw writings on the blackboard. They were English. Not that Raven couldn't understand Hangul, she was a fast learner but even Hangul gave her a headache. She tried to read and then gave up after 3 seconds when the words began flying off the board. Raven shrugged and went to her seat.

"Hey, you. Commoner." It was Ginger. Raven sighed heavily. She took her gray rubix cube to distract herself from their shrilly voices.

"Not now, Ginger. I'm busy. I'll ignore you tomorrow." She said, not glancing up.

"How could you do something utterly disgusting?" Sunny said.

"As expected from a lowly American."

"That's racist." She muttered.

"Oi." Ginger said, poking her on her shoulder. "Do you have no idea at all? Can't you read the writings on the board? Don't tell me you're illiterate? We even use your language so you could understand properly." they began laughing like a trio of chimpanzees. Ugh…why can't she just gut them with her knife now?

_Must not kill mortals. No matter how stupid they are_.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it. And talk clearly. I don't speak stupid." She insulted them.

"You seriously have no idea, don't you?" Miranda asked, "Is it just me, or does she seem nervous." It's my ADHD, you skank!

"Little bird couldn't keep still. So it must be true. How many abortions did you have?" Ginger said.

Raven blinked. She looked at her special rubix cube and then back at the wannabe girl group. "I know I've said this a lot of times, but What?" she asked.

Ginger and her girls rolled their eyes, "Oh please, like you do not know." Raven looked at the board. It hurt her head but she waited for the words to assemble itself until finally she read

_(_**Dating 1 truck of guys)**

**(She's insane!)**

**(A piece of crap)**

**(Raven, die!)**

**(Who's the father?)**

**(Anti-abortion) (Ashamed...beggar...)**

It took her 2 seconds to actually realize what was going on. Junpyo started a rumor that she was pregnant.

That is so low. Raven was now pissed. This was going too far. _Think of a plan. Don't rush things out. Don't break his arm._ She chanted silently in Greek. Raven took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at the wannabe girl group. They looked at her, scrutinizing her very existence.

"You're not the only one who's going to get embarrassed today, Curly." She said angrily, stomping her way out of the room.

If they were in the USA, she could easily just snapped her fingers and erase that horrid rumor. Maybe she could bring the F4 to their knees. She could do anything she wanted using the Mist. Sadly, this wasn't the USA. She couldn't keep a full scale illusion without tiring out. Raven needed to spare the energy to keep on traveling back and forth from one country to another.

That stupid rumor. Normally she didn't care about things like that. But if her Dad found out, (even if it was just a rumor) she had a ton of explaining to do. She doesn't want to see a disappointed look on his dad's face ever.

Junpyo was waiting. It was awfully silent today. In a minute, the Kamagui will come inside. He just had to wait.

"What happened? Why are you so quiet today?" Yi Jung said, taking a sip from his tea.

"2:50 PM"

"Ah..!"

"Wait a bit. She'll show up sooner or later." Junpyo said, smirking. He could see Jihoo roll his eyes.

"What did you do this time?" his cool friend said. Junpyo scoffed. He was awfully confused by his best-friends' antics. "Don't push it." He said.

"If you're not going to help me, don't butt into my business." Junpyo said coolly.

"Doing this to a girl... it's not funny it's just childish." Jihoo said. He was so done with these ridiculous pranks that Junpyo was doing.

"Do you see her as a girl? She's a fledgling acting like she's superior and going on a rampage. I don't care if she's a horse or a dog. She went against the Great Junpyo-nim. I must teach her a lesson."

JiHoo rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He really felt sorry for the galgamagwi.

They heard footsteps coming their way. _She's here._ Junpyo thought happily. He was going to win this game.

"Speak of the devil?" He said. Junpyo looked at her. She was glaring daggers at him; she crossed her arms on her chest.

"If you came to apologize, you're too late." Junpyo said, he turned his head to not look at her glaring expression. He had to admit that it was a tiny bit intimidating.

"Thank you. I try very hard to be late." She said, "Look, I'm striking you a deal here." Junpyo turned to face her, "If you leave me alone, then maybe, just maybe, I'll not kill you entirely."

Junpyo scoffed, "You call that a threat? How pathetic. Is that how you apologize to your people?" Junpyo got up. He didn't realize that she was really short; about 5'4 maybe?

"I'm American you prick-crotched mortal!" She shot back.

_Mortal?_ The F4 thought. She walked closer. Junpyo saw her take something from her pocket. It looked like a bottle. He looked confused.

"Hey, what is that—AHHH!" Junpyo screamed in pain, falling backwards. He covered his eyes.

"IT BURNS!" She freaking peppered sprayed him.

The remaining F4 found humor in the situation. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said loudly. Sarcasm dripped out of her mouth like venom, "I saw a bug and thought it was you. My mistake." She turned towards the other 3 people in the room and mouthed casually, you may want to film this.

Junpyo was still writhing away on the floor shouting, "It burns! It burns!"

"Oh don't be such a pussy about it." Raven said. She began her loud rant.

"Did you see me? Did you ever see me sleeping with a guy, or even holding hands with one? DID YOU SEE ME? I haven't even had my first kiss yet, and you're going to spread what kind of rumors about me?! What if my dad finds out. I have tons of explaining to do. I really hate explaining." the pain in Junpyo's eyes was fading. He looked up and stared at her absolutely murderous expression. Raven crouched down to his level and took out a very sharp pencil. She waved it on his face.

"Did you know that there are 88 ways to kill a person using just one pencil? Would you like me to demonstrate?" she gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sure your friends would love to see this pencil right through your throat." She said nonchalantly. Her gray eyes turned misty. Junpyo trembled in fear but he made sure not to express any of it in front of her.

Raven smirked, "I won't go easy on you next time. Back off. Or I will stab you. I will _stab _the heart out of you."

Junpyo whimpered. Raven got up, did a mock bow and walked away. He watched her leave.

JiHoo, Woobin and Yijung laughed.

The violinist was not disappointed. She has done it again. Raven Winters truly baffled everyone in the room.

**Sherlock reference.**


	8. Chapter 8

The F4 were once again hanging out at one of their private rooms. Lady Gaga's music was singing at the background. Jihoo was occupying himself around with some cards, while YiJung and Woobin were playing pool. Junpyo was sitting at one of the chairs chuckling quietly to himself.

"Why is he so amused?" Woobin said. Yijung smiled and crouched down assuming position to strike the ball.

"She actually dared to pepper spray the Great Gu Junpyo. And she threatened him nevertheless. With a pencil! I have to admit that was rather…terrifying." YiJung said, shuddering in the process. Though the F4 won't admit it loudly, Raven actually gave them quite a scare.

Junpyo continued snickering like a lovesick teenager.

"It's been a while since our school lives were so fun." Yijung continued. JiHoo smirked. Even Raven managed to impress the other two members of the F4, "But don't you think she reminds you of someone?" YiJung thought out loud. WooBin began to wonder too.

"JooHee noona!" They both said. Junpyo quickly whipped his head to face the two.

"What?! Don't joke." He responded angrily.

"There are some similarities." Woobin claimed.

"That plain tacky girl? How is she like my Sister at all?" Junpyo said.

"You would know better." Yijung hinted.

"Shut up" Junpyo muttered.

"Why were you all giddy with yourself earlier?" Woobin asked.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" Yijung said, smiling.

"You guys still haven't noticed?" He gave them an all-knowing grin.

"What?"

The Shinhwa heir grinned happily to himself and stared at the ceiling like a lovestruck princess, "That chick, no matter how I think about it, is totally into me." Junpyo declared.

JiHoo heard what his best friend said and couldn't help but shake his head. He was truly dense.

"What?" the two playboys gaped at his statement.

"Gu Junpyo, how in the world did you arrive at that conclusion?" YiJung asked.

Junpyo grinned widely, "Aren't you guys supposed to be pros at getting girls? They say a girl's "No" is really a "Yes". She says she hates me, but in reality, she has fallen in love with me." He explained.

Yijung looked at his friend like he was the dumbest dude in the planet.

"She says she hates me, but in reality, she has fallen in love with me." Junpyo continued.

"Eheh…"Woobin trailed off, shaking his head in his friend's dense logic.

"Think about it." Junpyo started, "She didn't want the guy she likes to misunderstand, so she came herself to insist she was pure and innocent."

_She threatened to stab you in the heart! _Jihoo thought.

"Following that logic…"Yijung breathed.

"…saying she hasn't had her first kiss…" Woobin trailed off.

"..Is her way of saying she's waiting for her first kiss from me." Junpyo finished, looking very impressed with himself.

YiJung clapped mockingly, smiling, he said, "Bravo! Impressive, Gu Jun Pyo. Youre my friend but that's really something."

Junpyo snickered, "That goes without saying. There would be a day where Gu Junpyo's charisma hits home. I knew it was strange."

YiJung sniggered. Woobin shook his head

_He really is an idiot. _They both thought.

"She thinks she could fool me by acting mad." Junpyo assumed.

_She __wasn't__mad. Have you seen her expression? She looked murderous. _Jihoo thought. "It would be bothersome too if she was too straightforward." The Shinhwa heir commented. "Wouldn't it?" he said, gesturing the question to his friends.

YiJung looked at Woobin. They both shook their heads in amusement. Junpyo, oblivious to their thoughts, kept on snickering in triumph.

Jihoo was so done with Junpyo's stupidity.

Raven didn't know why she wasn't expelled yet. She also had no idea why she decided to come to school. Pride and Stubborness? Raven shook her head to clear her mind. She shoved her hands into her uniform pocket and walked up at one of the stairs of the school. She stopped when four guys in suits started blocking her path. She gave them a once over and immediately, Raven thought, _Gu Jun Pyo._

What did he want with her know?!

She stared at the guys with a stoic expression. One spoke and said, "Are you Miss Raven Winters?"

Raven kept her cool and shrugged, "No. but you'll probably find her at one of the emergency fire exits." She replied calmly. Raven walked up but Junpyo's guards were still blocking her path.

"Excuse me. But I need to get to go home." She informed them. They didn't budge.

"I'm sorry," one of the guards bowed a bit, "But we were told that Raven Winters is an American girl with white hair. You're the only one in this school who fits the description. Please miss, come with us."

"Well, I'm actually her twin sister." She said, giving them a cheeky smile.

"You need to come with us, Miss." One of them finally said. His tone was firm.

"What if I don't want to come?" She said, gritting her teeth. They were getting on her nerves_. _She reached into her pocket to grab her pepper spray. She furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't there. She swore she it was there. She kept pepper spray with her at all times to keep the bullies away. Where was it?!

"Then we would have to force you." He declared. She gave them an exasperated sigh. Raven tensed. She prepared for battle. These guys were easy enough to bring down. A little judo flip here, a back kick there and maybe she'll beat them up using Muay thai moves she learned.

"I'd like to see you try." She said darkly.

They moved. Raven was about to flip one guard but to her surprise. The world paused for just about one second and the wind stopped. She felt an eerie breeze and the familiar giggle of a goddess. The world played again. That was when Raven realized…She couldn't freaking move!

The guards grabbed her and manhandled her into a sleek black car. She tried to fight back but she was frozen.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Raven yelled. She couldn't even move her wrist.

Raven was drugged to sleep and before she blacked out, she screamed of one name silently from her head.

APHRODITE!


	9. Chapter 9

Ravens regained consciousness. She quickly shot up and looked down.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" She asked. What happened a while ago? She thought. "Oh right, I was kidnapped." Her head shot back in realization. They gave her a full-blown make-over that means they saw the scars.

She was a demigod who participated in 2 wars. Of course she had scars. She had small ones that faded with time and a little nectar but she also had some pretty big ones too. Like the visible but faint gash on her stomach.

She wanted to panic. Raven inspected her bare arms and legs that had faint scars. She sighed in relief knowing that the Mist was powerful enough to cover it up. _Thanks, Mom. I'll sacrifice the biggest pizza slice tonight._

Raven huffed. This was all Aphrodite's fault. What was she up to this time? She thought angrily, crossing her arms on her chest. Suddenly, an old Korean man came inside the room. He gave her a sweet smile and said, "Follow me."

Normally she would have screamed and kicked the old guy's ass but he seemed so nice.

She followed him. Raven began inspecting the place. _Not bad._ She commented silently. The house's interior was truly beautiful. There were a lot of European interior and furniture. Annabeth would have loved this place. Still, the mansion was nowhere near the beauty of Olympus.

She stopped and noticed the maids looking at her with a gaping expression. The butler (obviously) gestured for her to come the other way.

He started talking, "Everyone is very curious as this is the first time such a thing happened. It's the first time our Young master has brought a girl home."

Raven blinked. She was a surprised that Gu Junpyo, with all his wealth and good looks, has never been in a relationship yet. How many girl friends or even friends does he even have? She pondered and continued following the man. She honestly has no idea what was going on with Curly's head. Why did he bring her here? Why did he give her a make-over? Raven was smart at many things but there were a lot of areas where she was really oblivious too. Like love or human nature.

She'll know once she meets the Perm haired Princess.

"Umm..Do you know why I'm here for?" she asked the butler.

"I also do not know the reason, Miss." He answered calmly. Raven huffed in an annoyance.

The man turned to face her. He gestured for her to go down the stairs where she'll meet the deadest person in the world. She was so-o-o-o going to dump Junpyo's lifeless body in the River Styx once she's done killing him.

Raven went down the stairs slowly. Her black heels clicking as she went. She went inside a room with lascivious and really expensive looking furniture. There he was, back facing her, standing casually near the drapes looking at the window all mysterious and what not with his all-black suit.

Raven tried to stay calm when Junpyo turned to face him.

"Why am I here?" she asked wearing a seemingly agonized look on her face.

Junpyo walked closer, giving her a smirk. Oh how she wanted to pour acid on that pretty face.

Raven glared at him (hoping that it would work this time) and assumed a boxing position ready to strike him.

"What are you thinking of doing again? You better have a good answer for all of this or I'll gut you!" she threatened. But Junpyo traveled closer. A smirk was still in his face. He looked mildly amused.

"I've done what I've wanted to already." He stated. Raven hoped that he wasn't implying what she thinks he's implying. He traveled closer. Raven decided not to punch him yet. She was still thinking about what he said before.

_Did he rape me?! No, I would've felt it. I think? _Was all she thought in her mind. She didn't notice that Junpyo grabbed her shoulders and dragged her in front of a mirror.

"Look." He said. Raven stared wide-eyed at her reflection. She was a knock-out. She felt like she was attacked by Aphrodite. Now she knew how Piper felt like when she was claimed. Getting a make-over without her permission, how dare Aphrodite do this to her after all the hairbrushes she retrieve for her.

Raven was wearing a mini black dress with a poofy skirt and a big black ribbon on the front. Diamond earrings dangled from her ears, a stone necklace was around her neck. Her white hair was styled into the softest looking curls. A black ribbon was probably tied behind her head. She looked very expensive.

And how she hated it.

"You, yourself feel shock right?" Junpyo continued talking. She expected a make-over from Aphrodite. But not in the hands of a mortal! "See, money can turn even an ugly duckling into a heron."

"Don't you mean swan?" she corrected him. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway?" She turned to face him, glaring albeit not in a way where she would stab him on the throat. It was mild like she wanted to break his arm.

"Do you always give your enemies make-over?" she asked him. Junpyo still had that annoying look of triumph on his face.

"Hey, commoner," He called.

Raven's ADHD started kicking out and she may or may not have got everything that Junpyo was babbling. "If you like me, just say so." She narrowed her eyes.

_Is that foundation on his face?_

"What?"

Junpyo scoffed, "Right, you like talk in opposites, don't you?"

"Kidnapping is illegal, if you must know." She announced. Raven clenched her knuckles. She couldn't keep still. But no! She will not show it in front of him.'

"Nobody's around, so you can be open about liking me here." He said.

Raven didn't catch it. _Do rich people like kidnapping people and giving them make-overs for fun?_

"From now on…I'll be willing to make an exception and recognize you outside of school." Her jaw unhinged.

_How does he make his hair curl like that?_

"Why?" Junpyo continued making a fool out of himself. "Did that explosive proposal scare you, silly?"

_Does he use a curling iron or something?_

"Shall I repeat myself?"

_He looks like the male version of a dark-haired goldilocks._

"If you do as I say..."

_I can't even get my hair to curl like that..._

"When, nobody's around…"

_Then again I thought a curling iron was a weapon the first time I saw it._

"I can treat you as the almighty Junpyo's girlfriend."

_Maybe I should burn him using a curling iron._

Junpyo was almost invading her personal space. He bent down a bit and whispered in accented English, "Understand."


	10. Chapter 10

Junpyo couldn't help but be amused at the look on the Galgamagwi's face when he announced that he wanted her to be his secret girlfriend. When he first saw her come inside the room he had to restrain himself, keep cool and not drool on how beautiful she is. She looked like a goddess sent from heaven to be his personal amusement. Even when she was glaring like she wanted to kill him, she could still beat the current Miss Universe for the title.

His amusement of the situation continued when Raven looked at him confused and wide-eyed from surprise. When he was done giving her his proposal, she finally opened her mouth to speak.  
Junpyo didn't quite expect the words that she spoke afterwards.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" She deadpanned.

Now it was Junpyo's turned to be equally stumped.

"What?" He said, perplexed by her statement. Junpyo touched his lips.

"….it's not lipstick…" he stammered.

Raven raised her arms, "that's alright, pretty boy I won't judge." She said.

"Did you not get what I said a while ago?" he snapped.

Raven shrugged, "I don't know. You lost me at talking opposites."

She didn't hear a thing.

"What is going on with that head of yours?!"

"Hey, you kidnapped me. That should be my line. "She stated. Junpyo began walking back and forth, thinking what he should do next. All he could hear was Raven's nonsense babbling about petty stuff.

"Who does this even?! I thought this only happens in TV shows. Wait. Am in one of those reality sitcom shows? Is this a test? Did I like pass It? Do I win a million bucks? What if my dad is watching this? He is probably laughing his ass off right about now. I can't let my friends from camp see this. They would never let me live this down" She moaned. By that point, Junpyo had absolutely no idea what she was saying.

"How did you not get what I said to you like 30 seconds ago?"

"It was 1 minute and 12 seconds actually." She corrected.

"You counted?—no never mind." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Junpyo was already glaring at her. He noticed that she was drumming her fingers on her dress. She couldn't keep still.

"Are you nervous or something?" he asked.

"Huh?" She noticed that she was scrutinizing the room like she was looking for little details.

"…You look jumpy..." He observed.

"Oh…I'm doing it again aren't I? That's just my ADHD?" she informed him.

"What?" he didn't understand.

She rolled her eyes, "Attention Defect Hyperactive Disorder. You can look it up on the internet."

He stared at her. Did she have a disease?

"Don't look at me like that. It's a disorder. Not a cancer." She said, "What am I here for again?"

"I am not repeating what I said earlier!" junpyo's face was red with anger and a bit of embarrassment. How can he not know what ADHD was?

"So does this mean I can go now?"

"…girlfriend!" he snapped, "I want you to be my secret girlfriend."

She walked closer and lightly touched his forehead. Junpyo blushed from the proximity. "Are you sick? Did you like eat spoiled caviar?" she assumed.

Junpyo jerked her hand away from his forehead. "What is wrong with you? I'm asking you to be my girlfriend—"

"And…" she drawled, "You decided to kidnapped me and give me a make-over. That's certainly a first. Is this how you Koreans confess your feelings or something?"

"Sooo..You accept my proposal?"

"Hmmm…No." she deadpanned. "I'm leaving." Raven turned her back on him and began to walk away but Junpyo blocked the path.

"Move aside while I'm being nice." She said calmly.

"Do you know how much was spent on you from head to toe?" Junpyo tried to convince her of his offer by possibly scaring her of her make-over cost. "100 million won. That's over 100,000 grand."

She didn't look afraid, "and I should care because…?"

"If you're with me, you can enjoy more than that everyday. I could give you a yacht, a house and lot, more jewels, bags, shoes and dresses than you could ever ask for. I could even get rid of your scars. Are you saying you don't want that?" He tried to convince her.

But Raven looked at him with a peeved expression, "Ahh…No." was her simple reply.

"But.."

"Noooo.." she sang. "First of all, this is not the first time someone offered me all of…this." She gestured with her hands, "I've heard better offers and frankly yours is just…petty. Second, I hate jewels …" _Hazel could strangle me with these, _"Yea sure, I like dressing up and looking cute sometimes but I don't exactly want to look like a freaking princess. I can't even fight in these. Plus, these shoes. I could kill someone with these." She gave Junpyo a look that almost said, 'and by someone, I meant you.'

Raven took off the earrings, the necklace and she was about to take off the dress when she realize who she was standing in front of, "And third, you are a crazy sad little rich boy and you are totally out of my league."

"Out of your league? You have the nerve to say that. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Are you that stupid enough to not know who you are?" she said rolling her eyes. "Give me back my uniform!"

Junpyo's face flushed with anger but he obeyed Raven's request. She turned her back on him walking away but then she stopped, "and one more thing." She said looking over her shoulder. "It seems like you don't know this but _real _friends cannot be bought by money. I speak from experience. Use your heart to reach out to them." She turned. Raven has her friends as solid proof.

Junpyo blinked. _That's not true._ He viewed life differently than her. "There's nothing that money can't buy" he told her. "Even love can be bought if you know how to pay correctly. Is there really something that can't be bought using money in this world? If youre that confident, tell me right now, commoner."

She turned to face him once again, shrugging she said, "Well for one thing…Air." She lied. Raven actually bought a bag of air from Aeolus once for a mission but she couldn't exactly tell him that. She could however supply him with a long list but that would take all day and she felt rather lazy.

She smirked at him, leaving the room. Junpyo was left speechless.

Raven Mist traveled back home. The daughter of Apate refused to be another one of Aphrodite's personal soap operas! It was then that she realized, She completely forgot her shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven went to the F4's private room carrying the pair of shoes whose brand was too difficult for her to pronounce. The room was empty. "I'll give this to him tomorrow." She grumbled. Raven then heard two pairs of footsteps step inside the room. She turned and saw the playboys.

"Who's this?" Yijung said.

"Aren't you Miss Wonder Woman who's the natural enemy of Goo Joon Pyo?" Woobin teased. She gave them a look.

"What brings you here? Joon Pyo's not here right now, though."

"Very astute observation." She said sarcastically. "Well…I wanted to give him back his shoes by throwing it in his face or impaling him the quickest way possible but I'm too lazy to find him so..could you do instead?" she said, handing them the shoes.

Yijung took it and nodded.

"Wait." Yijung stopped her from leaving, "have a cup of tea before you leave." He offered.

Raven narrowed her eyed in suspicion but she shrug and accepted it.

She told them about the shameless kidnapping and how Junpyo "offered" her to be his girlfriend. "Did you really say that to Junpyo?" Yijung asked, taking a sip from his tea. Raven nodded.

"Wow, you really are amazing. No one has ever shown him that kind of anger before." He said stunned by the galgmagui's brashness.

"And they say I'm the one with a brain disorder." She said in sarcasm. "You know, you two are cool. I like you guys." Raven crossed her legs.

"We get that a lot." They said in unison.

"And we like you too." Yijung chuckled.

"Enjoying the amusement I'm providing you for kicking your friend's ass?" she supplied.

They both nodded.

_I didn't know she was this clever._ Yijung thought.

"Oh, it's Seo Hyun." Woobin announced. They looked at the TV that was playing behind Raven.

"Shouldn't she be coming back soon?"

"Ji Hoo must be happy."

_This is a bit awkward.._ "Umm..so how long have you four know each other?" she asked curiously.

"Since kindergarten." Yijung answered.

"You... seem to be curious about something." Yijung said.

She raised an amused eyebrow, "You can tell? Hmm…I'm usually good at hiding my emotions."

"Just ask. As long as we know the answer."

"Was Seo Hyun the person who helped Jihoo recover from depression?" she asked. The two Casanovas stared at her dumbfounded on how she knew it.

"Depression?" Woobin asked perplexed.

"Well, survive a car crash when he was like what? Five. His parents died and I'm guessing there were problems at home. He has to have some sort of trauma or something." She explained.

"…Autism…actually.." Woobin faltered.

"ahh."

"You researched about him?" Yijung said snickering.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking. Also, I didn't have to research about him to know he was in a car crash. All I have to do is look at him. There still some faint scars and the way he walks is a bit limp on one side. It's not obvious but it's definitely there. Oh and I facescreamed Gu Jun pyo. I basically gave you a declaration of war. Of course I researched about you. I need to know my enemy before I start my plan of attack." She ranted.

"I don't know whether to be amazed, skeptic or creeped out." Yi jung admitted.

Raven grinned, "I get that a lot."

Yiung and Woobin certainly thought she was the most interesting woman in the planet. Too bad Junpyo already claimed her. Yijung would have loved to date this feisty young girl.

Raven refused to play the stupid game of ball with her incompetent classmates. It wouldn't give her much of a challenge. She was busy playing with her rubix cube when the wannabe girl group decided to disturb her again.

"Oi, commoner!" ginger called.

Raven groaned. She shoved the rubix cube back into her pocket. "What now?" she was too busy not caring, sitting comfortable on the ground.

"And why aren't you playing?" Ginger barked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Because I'm too busy ignoring you." She retorted.

"Come on, commoner. Afraid of losing to us?"

"I'm scared for the cost of the plastic surgery I have to pay for the future damage of all your noses. We wouldn't want you buying another nose now do we, Ginger?" She said in a sing-song tone.

Ginger began stammering, "…What..I don't…" Raven smirked. She got Ginger to leave with a humph.

Junpyo couldn't concentrate on his playing. The F4 were playing basketball but all Junpyo thought was Raven. He saw her sitting lazily on the ground. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to stare at her all day.

"Hey, galgamagui!" Ginger yelled as she threw the ball towards Raven. She would have face planted ball on her face. But to everyone's surprise, she caught it with her both hands. Junpyo saw her give the wannabe girl group evil smirks. At first he thought she was going to throw back to the girls but instead, she took out a pen from her pocket, scribbled something on it. The next thing she did was take out a pencil—the same pencil she used to threatened Junpyo with—and then she stabbed the ball.

There were a few audible gasps. The ball made a hissing noise as it deflated. Raven smirked, dropped the ball on the ground and walked away.

"….she..she." Ginger stuttured. She bent down and picked up the deflated ball and read the English words scribbled poorly unto it.

"Here lies Ginger's heart. Cold, sunken and useless…" Ginger read. The girl shrieked and then dropped the ball, trembling in fear.

Junpyo met Raven at one of the school's hallways. He blocked her path. "Oi, commoner." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "the commoner has a name by the way." She muttered. "What do you want now, pretty boy?"

"What do you hate so much about me, huh?" He asked. "I'm good looking, tall, smart…" Raven nearly snorted at that one, "_rich_ what is there—what is there not to like about Gu Junpyo? Are you a real idiot?"

Raven groaned. "Do you want it in a chronological order or numerical one?"

"What?"

"Look, pretty boy, I don't _hate _you. I'm just saying if you were on fire, I would be roasting marshmallows. And also, I don't like the way that you walk, your stupid curly hair, your lipstick and your expensive furry coats and don't even get me started on that strong perfume you're wearing. I can't breathe right even when you're 3 feet from me…It's all very annoying." She ranted.

"Are you on drugs? Did you take too much Adderal?" he frowned.

"ugh! Let me make this clear to you…" she said, patting his right cheek. Junpyo blushed from her touch. Her hands were soft and they smell faintly of strawberry peach lotion. "You're cute," she smiled earning another blush from the Shinhwa heir, "But you're not my type."

"Laters!" she yelled.

Junpyo showed his anger by playing roughly in a rugby match. He just couldn't believe that the galgamagui didn't like him. _But she called me cute._ He thought positevly. At least she thinks he's cute. But How is she not his type? Junpyo is everyone's type. No one has ever spoken to him like that before.

The heir took a nice long shower and thought about everything. He couldn't keep Raven out of his mind. She was in many ways just like his beloved sister. Fiesty, sarcastic, rash and she has that fiery attitude that her sister has. She was also ADHD. Another trait that Joo Hee noona has.

Gu Junpyo walked down the stairs. He was done with showering, smelling all freh and clean. Junpyo decided not to put anymore cologne. And not because Raven didn't like it. He just wanted a bit of change from time to time.

Two Janitors bowed to him in respect. He of course ignored them What caught his attention was the sign about another school trip for second years and third years. It was a month long vacation. They were going to visit 5 countries including Scandinavia. He thought about it. A smile tugged from his lips. Him and Raven, enjoying a cruise. He could make it up to her. Maybe even convince her what she was missing.

Gu Junpyo always gets what he wants.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've received a review that she was rather confused about the Korean and ****English****dialogue. And I just wanted to let everyone know everyone is speaking Korean. There are times when they'll speak english but I usually indicate it. **

Of course Raven heard about the school trip. Everyone was going, everyone except her. She didn't want to go anyways. She needed to be back at Camp by Saturday to finish strengthening the borders. Annabeth needed help in convincing some lawyers about the land they were building upon. It would be a nuisance to have some mortals butt in with their affairs. She had to manipulate the Mist to make the construction site look like a mansion in progress. Later that day, she was once again being tormented by the wannabe girl group 2. Ginger apparently was too afraid to approach her now after the whole stab the ball incident.

Raven was busy relaxing, feeling the cold breeze at one of Shinhwa's extravagant gardens. The place was nice. All sorts of flowers surrounded the beds, there was a tall hedge adorned with red flowers that she had no idea of the name. The garden smelled roses. There was crystal clear pond on the center. It was peaceful.

The two chimps were taunting her on how poor she was that she couldn't even afford a school trip. Raven scoffed. She didn't need money to travel the world. All she needed was her Mistalicious teleportation powers. She could go anywhere she liked with her Mist travel. She'd get tired of course but still, she could beat those rich kids in their expensive travels. Raven can travel for free. She had enough already and she decided to take out her lucky sharp pencil. The two girls ran like their lives depended on it.

She smirked. Raven heard footsteps approached the garden. She jerked her head to face the mystery guy and saw Jihoo, carrying a violin. She arched an eyebrow.

"You again? You're not stalking me are you?" she said

Jihoo didn't answer her. He looked at the place with a despondent expression. "This place just got noisy." He said. "I was here first by the way."

"I could just leave…but It seems like the horrible insults those two chimps gave me 5 second ago were so agonizing they gave me a stomach ache. So yeah, I can't hardly stand" she shrugged.

Jihoo snickered, "You're really funny, and do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things like the earth revolves around the sun and pizza prices hiked up 2% since I left New York" she joked. "Are you going to play something?"

"I don't play when other people are around." He said.

"So why are you still here?"

"Because this is my spot."

Raven howled with laughter, "hahaha.. You sound like Sheldon Cooper."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Jihoo asked, squatting beside Raven.

"You should if you want to keep up with me in TV references." She looked at him. Jihoo was once again wearing all-white attire. "I've been meaning to ask this but what on earth is up with your wardrobe?"

"I guess it makes me look cool and mysterious."

"Hmm..well it's definitely working." She told him.

"Do you know the time difference of France and south Korea?" he asked.

Raven shrugged, "Nope. Why don't you look it up on the internet?"

"Maybe I should. Anyway, are you going to the school trip?"

Raven snorted, "You know I couldn't afford it. I have better things to do than sail around the world."

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked.

Raven smiled, "I'm going couch-camping. It's a fun activity, you should try it."

Jihoo laughed, "You certainly are different."

Raven grinned, "I'm a special girl." She said. Her gray eyes twinkling. Jihoo didn't know what he was experiencing right now but he had a sudden urge to just stare at her misty gray orbs forever.

Raven pedaled back to Jandi's dry cleaning service. Fortunately, there was something good that came out of having a job. She managed to make a friend. Geum Jan Di, a feisty teenager about her age with a loud mouth. She was fun to hang out with sometimes. It was nice to have someone to share her frustrations with the F4 to.

"If I was there, I'd give them a back kick to the head. That would show them" Jandi would say. Today, she had nothing to do and frankly she was bored. She already finished the problem at camp. All she had to do was snap her fingers, smile sweetly and with Piper's help they managed to make the lawyers back off their property. Jandi apparently invited her to go on a fishing trip along with her friend Ga Eul (she decided to call her Gaile). She wanted to say no but her dad forced her to go. They were on a small fishing boat. Frankly, she was rather enjoying the experience even though she only caught one fish. Raven went fishing before with some friends at camp. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch a fish. What they could catch however was a thirty foot long sea serpent.

It was nice to be mundane sometimes. Though she was annoyed that she could only catch one tiny fish while Jandi and Gaile had like twenty.

The three dozed off. She was having one of those normal dreams where she was a rockstar or a serial killer.

"Hey, galgamagui." She scrunched up her nose. Since when did that curly haired bastard invaded he dreams?

Raven groaned, "Jandi, please tell me I'm still dreaming. I'm hearing that pretty boy's voice in my head."

"No..." Jandi faltered.

Raven shot up. It was then that she realized that there was a cruise ship the size of Princess Andromeda right in front of their small fishing boat. Jandi and Gaile gaped at the ship.

Junpyo was carrying a megaphone, he spoke into it saying, "I heard the bird went to sea. Look at yourself."

Raven fumed. Was he following her?! _I swore there was a megaphone here somewhere. Aha!_ She had no idea why a fishing vessel would have a megaphone but she didn't care. She spoke through it and yelled, "Hey! Why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be at Europe or Scandinavia?!"

"It's not like it's going to be our first time there, I'm sick of it, you know? I told them to go find somewhere original, and they suggested this place. Isn't this a coincidence! I really didn't know you were here." Junpyo replied. Even from this distance, Raven could see the smug smile on his face.

"Oi! Are you paying someone to stalk me, you creep!"

"Don't flatter yourself, bird. Why does a fishing vessel have a megaphone anyways?"

"The hell if I know that!" this was seriously one of the weirdest conversations she had in her life. And Raven had conversations with Cyclops or dracaena for crying out loud.

"I knew you were stalking me!" she accused.

"Am not!"

"are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too." She sang.

"You know what, this is ridiculous!" Junpyo wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yeah. Just Like your curly hair and Cover girl lipstick!" She mocked.

"…Its not lipstick. Its Chanel lipgloss!" Did he just say that?

Raven howled with laughter, "...could you. Did you just…hahaha…hey, repeat that one more time? I want to record it." She wheezed. Junpyo flushed with embarrassment. He sounds like an Aphrodite kid.

It wasn't going well as Junpyo planned. He wanted to embarrass her and impressed Raven with his cruise ship. Instead they just began a megaphone argument on sea. He noticed that his friends were already snickering behind his back.

"Yo, pretty boy! Why don't you just go on your own path? I will thankful if you just ignore me." She said cheekily.

"You know what, FINE!"

"FINE!" she shot back.

"Let's move out!" Junpyo commanded. The ship's horn tooted and they were off, not before splashing the 3 girls wet with seawater.

Raven tossed the megaphone aside, muttering "Great Just great" under her breath.

She was _so_ going to drown him the next time she sees him.

The three girls docked at the port, shivering with cold. Raven was planning to go home, have a nice warm bath and force her dad to make her some of her dad's horrible hot chocolate. But the curly haired bastard and her class were there at the port like they were waiting for her to arrive.

A sleek white car arrived at the sidewalk. Raven saw Jihoo approached the car, opening the door; the woman from the ad Jihoo was kissing stepped outside. She was even prettier in person. She could pass off as an Aphrodite kid.

"That's Min Seo-Hyul." Gaile and Jandi both said. The two were obviously star-strucked. A crowd then formed around Sherrol and Jihoo.

"Come on guys, let's go. You can come to my place. I'll force my dad to make some hot chocolate." She offered the two. They nodded and were about leave when Junpyo blocked her path. Again.

"Hey, galgamagui." He greeted.

"What now?" she said calmly.

"Honestly, you're actually glad to see me here, aren't you? Say it, you were bored like hell in that stinky fish-boat before I came, right?" Junpyo claimed.

"I wasn't bored." She lied. Raven wouldn't admit it to his face but she did have a bit of fun yelling an argument with the curly haired bastard.

"No matter what, since you're a student of our school, come if you want to." He turned his back.

Raven fumed, "I have no intention to go!" she yelled at him as he continued walking.

Suddenly, Jihoo approached her, "there's a welcome party for that person. It'll be fun." He said. He looked rather blissful like his world was perfect now. Maybe because the love of his life was here. "You should come too. You'll come right?" he beamed at her. It was _so _cute. Like a little child receiving his presents on a fine Christmas morning.

But Raven frowned. She decided to say no it the most polite way possible, "…would it be alright if I say no?" Gaile elbowed her on the side, mouthing what is wrong with you.

"_Sherrol_ doesn't take no for an answer." He said.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

Jihoo shook his head, "So, you'll come?"

Raven shrugged. She glanced at Sherrol's smiling face, "I'll think about it. Formal parties aren't my thing."

"I'll expect you to be there." Jihoo left by doing a little whip from his hair.

Then the 3 chimps approached her, "I know what you're going to say. I'm not going." Raven has been invited by tons of people to a lot of parties before. But she has this unwritten rule wherein she would never ever attend a party for mortals. It's boring compared to demigod parties.

"Come on." Ginger said in accented English. "JiHoo and Junyo extended their invitation. You have to go. And besides, you wouldn't even need a dress. Jeans will be just fine." Raven rolled her eyes. She knew that skank was lying.

When Raven arrived home together with her two new acquaintances, they blurted out about the party to her dad. Maxwell, of course wanted to be one of those cool dads so he forced Raven to go. She grumbled and glared at Gaile and Jandi like it was their fault that she was forced to suffer that horrible party.

"I don't even have a dress, dad." She said.

"But the girls said that it was alright if you wear jeans?" said Jandi.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Don't be so gullible, Jandi. There is no way those people would host a jeans party. Those girls were obviously lying." She said.

"I'm not going. And you can't make me!" Raven exclaimed angrily then she stomped towards her room.

Her room really wasn't that much. It was smaller than the one she had at New York. But it was cute and she rather liked it. Raven plopped herself on her bed and sighed heavily. Living a demigod lifestyle was so much simpler. Why on earth did she had to involve herself in the affairs of rich people. They're worse than gods. And that's saying something. Mortals are too complicated and annoying. Monsters were so much easier. They could be like 'don't like me? Okay BOOM! Youre dead.'

She wasn't going to the party. She didn't have a dress. She had no idea how to put make up on. She didn't even know how to tie her hair properly. _It would take Aphrodite to fix her up. _Realizing what she just thought of, Raven winced. She really prayed to her mother that the nosy love goddess didn't hear her. She didn't want to jinx anything. Sadly, she could almost hear fate taunting her saying, HAHA! LOL NOOB!

The world paused for a second. And then suddenly a burst of dove feathers and roses engulfed Raven's body. They were gone in 5 seconds. The world played again. Raven then realized that she was no longer in her room. She was in front of Seo-Hyun's house. Raven glared angrily at the sky, silently cursing Aphrodite's name from her mind.

She exhaled, "Might as well." And then she went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that I was unable to update for a while. There was a problem with the internet connection. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Gu Jun pyo waited… and he waited….she still hasn't come out from those big doors. "So, where is that cute American friend of your, JiHoo?" He heard Seo-Hyun ask as they were striking up a conversation. Well, Woobin and YiJung were busy flirting with other girls and Jihoo spent all his time with Seo-hyun. All Junpyo did was carry a plate and glare at the doors waiting…

And waiting…

In 5…

4…

3…

AHH! Why wasn't she coming? _I knew I should have given her a dress._ He scolded himself for not thinking ahead. Knowing her financial status, he was unsure if she even owned a dress. He sighed, crestfallen and focused his attention to his friends.

"I guess she isn't coming." Jihoo said.

Seo Hyun smiled, "Maybe something important came up." Seo-hyu suggested. Jihoo could only nod and smile.

"Wait, is that her?" Seo-hyun pointed towards the direction of a girl in a sparkling gold and white dress. She was trying to not draw attention to herself which was failing because all eyes were practically on her. Jihoo saw her took a plate and then she began to cover her face with it.

Gu Junpyo decided to give up. The galgamagui was never going to show up. He cursed silently and swore to bully her mercilessly at school.

"Oi, Gu Junpyo," Yiung said, tapping his hand on Junpyo's shoulders. "I could be wrong, but there is only one person in the entire school who has hair like that."

Junpyo turned around. He saw a girl near the buffet table hiding her face with a plate. Seo-hyun approached the girl and took the plate from her hands. She began talking to her. That's when Junpyo realized that the girl was Raven Winters.

_An Angel! _She was an angel. He thought. Junpyo gazed bug-eyed at her. She wore a white cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was styled in a messy updo that only she could pull off with her strange white hair, along with a golden laurel headband. She wore a gold necklace and two small bracelets were wrapped on her wrists. A pair of diamond earrings hung from her ears. And her face couldn't look more stunning than ever. Her make-up was soft, a light blush was drabbed on her cheeks and her lips were a light strawberry color.

CLANG! He dropped his plate. He didn't even realize that his mouth was open. Suddenly, his face felt red and his heart quickened its pace.

Raven was the most beautiful girl in the room tonight. Everyone was staring at her, the girls glared at her in jealously while the men drooled at her beauty.

"She cleans up nice." Woobin commented. Even he couldn't help but stare at the galgamagui.

Raven regretted her decision as soon as she stepped inside the room. Everyone was dressed elegantly. She didn't fit in here. But she had no other choice but to attend the stupid boring party or else Aphrodite would turn her into a pansy. When she got in all eyes were on her. She smiled awkwardly and scolded herself. Raven could stay confident facing a flock of harpies, a group of cannibal giants, she could beat Octavian in a debate, she was even confident enough to talk to the gods; even insult one (several) of them. Why the hades couldn't she be confident in front of a mortal party. If she could only bring her sword with her then she would feel better.

"Hi." Seo hyun greeted her. Her plate was still covering her face so she gave a little peek to the model. She smiled and muffled a Hi as well to her. Seo hyun chuckled softly. She took the plate away from Raven and said,

"You shouldn't be hiding your face behind this. It's not working."

"You mean everyone is staring at me right?" She really didn't have time to at herself in front of a mirror. For all she knew, Aphrodite transformed her into a hippie.

"That's because you are very beautiful."

Raven blushed from the comment. She played with her fingers and shuffled around with her feet and she didn't know whether it was the ADHD or the nervousness that she was the center of attention for none military or political reasons.

"I can see why my Jihoo likes you." Seo hyun added.

And right on cue, Jihoo approached the girls. He stared 5 seconds too long at Raven which made her feel even more nervous. Was there something on her face? She could really use a mirror right about now.

"..You came." Jihoo almost stammered.

"Yup" Raven said popping the 'p'. "A very crazy, nosy…_lady_ ambushed me into this outfit."

"…Oookay..I don't know what you're talking about." He said, giving her a strange look.

"What are you standing there for, Jihoo. Its gentlemanly to ask a lady to dance." Seo hyun said. She gave Raven another smile and then left off.

Jihoo offered her his hand. "Oh, no. I can't dance." She denied. But Jihoo insisted. "Don't make me look bad." He said and then gestured her to take his hand again.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that I'll make you look bad by stepping on your super white shoes. And I'll probably laugh the whole time-"

Jihoo just grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Okay." She squeaked.

Jihoo couldn't look Raven in the eyes. Probably because she was too busy looking down at her feet trying her best not to step on his 5000 dollar white shoes. The violinist wanted to have the first dance with Seo-Hyun but dancing with Raven wasn't entirely bad. She looked really stunning today. Then the stepping started. Jihoo winced.

"Sorry." Raven apologized. Then she stepped on his right foot as they turned. She muttered another sorry. And she step again. And again….and again. This time Jihoo really cried out an "OW!"

"I told you I can't dance. Two left feet." She grumbled.

"Well, it isn't too late to teach you." He offered. "Follow my lead. Step backward. And left. Forward." Jihoo began instructing her.

"We are making a fool of ourselves." Raven said as she stepped backward. They almost stumbled down but Jihoo pulled her in closer. Their bodies were touching. Jihoo's heart accelerated and his body started to rise in temperature.

"Whoo..that was close." She said.

"She looks like an entire different person today." Yijung said. Junpyo continued to glare at his friend. _How dare he take her first dance._ Even when Raven kept stepping on Jihoo's feet they were so close to each other. His insides were boiling. It should be his 10,000 dollar shoes that should be stepped on. He thought angrily. Junpyo stormed out outside until he arrived at the pool area. He wanted to let off some steam by demolishing the benches and chairs there. "ARGGHH!" he trashed around. **That should be me dancing with her! **

Junpyo kicked an imaginary can and then sat down thinking. _What did Jihoo has that he didn't?_ He was obviously more good-looking than him, richer than him, he had better hair. _Raven doesn't like my hair though_. He shook his head. Maybe he should straightened it. He looked to his right and then narrowed his eyes. _Was that a…COCKROACH. _

The bug flew into his back, "AHH!" Junpyo yelled trashing around until he fell into the pool.

He couldn't swim. Junpyo yelled for help.

Jihoo finally got his dance with Seo-hyun. There was a little part of him that was a bit disappointed that he couldn't continue his painful dance with the galgamagui. He liked her scent. She smelled like roses and…doves? He saw Raven sitting at one of the sofa's playing with her fingers looking jumpy as always. She smiled at the couple and fidgeted around with the hem of her dress.

Raven decided catch some cool air and relax. Frankly she was bored. These partied weren't her thing. It was entirely different from demigod parties. Those kind of partied never bored her and there was a little action. It was exciting.

Raven was walking down at one of the stairs outside the mansion when she heard a girly cry for help. She recognized that voice. It was the curly haired bastard. She ran and followed the voice until she arrived at the pool. Junpyo was drowning.

Without hesitation, she dived in and saved him.

But all she thought was, PFFFT! WHAT A WIMP. The dude couldn't freaking swim! She dragged him out of the pool. Junpyo was unconscious.

"Come on, come one. First aid…what to do." She used her palms and began pumping his chest to get the water out.

"OI! Pretty boy, wake up!" She yelled but he still wasn't breathing. A crowd began surrounded her and Junpyo. She had to do it. "Gu Junpyo, you can't die. I still haven't had a chance to kill you yet!"

Raven groaned. She bent down, pinched his nose and gave him the kiss of life.

He was drowning. Junpyo should've taken some swimming lessons. That stupid bug! Water was filling up to his lungs. He couldn't breathe. His vision turned black and the last thing he saw was his angel coming to his rescue.

Her lips were soft; and they tasted like strawberry's. It was the kiss of life but it was a kiss nonetheless. And how he enjoyed it. Raven continued, pumping his chest and yelling insults at him but all he could taste was her soft strawberry lips that touched his very own the second time. He opened his eyes and saw Raven lowering her face down to kiss him for the third time. She stopped but he puckered up his lips forcing her to suck face with him. Raven struggled and shot up. She could see the dead bastard laughing, looking rather satisfied with himself. Junpyo shot up too and continued laughing in delight. Raven gave him another murderous glare.

"YOU JERK!" She fumed. Raven should've tasered him right now but unfortunately she left it at home. So she decided to send him a punch straight to the jaw. Junpyo stumbled backwards still chuckling from the kiss he received as if the pain from her blow was masked from the strawberry residue of her lips. Junpyo felt Raven touch his arm. It made him smile even more. Then, with CRACK! "GAHHH!" he yelled in pain. Raven actually broke his wrist.

"Erra ras korrkas!" she yelled at him before stomping away.

Junpyo lied on his back half-screaming in pain and half-smiling in pleasure. "It was worth it." He laughed.


End file.
